The present invention relates to an improved knot securing device, that is a device that is used for locking bow knots in its place, and more particularly on shoes with shoelaces provided to act as closure means.
The problem of shoelace knot becoming untied is very common for the shoes containing laces, untied knots causes the shoelace ends to drag on the ground and causes damage to it or sometimes individual may get tripped due to such untied knot.
Many efforts have been made to provide devices or methods to secure the shoelace knots and prevent it from untying, though they have following limitations,                a. They are made of rigid material such as plastic, metal etc.        b. They need mechanical parts such as springs or clamps to snap it to shoelaces and can damage soft shoelaces.        c. They cannot be used in regress sports activities such as soccer, running, hiking to name few.        d. They are not easy to use.        e. Manufacturing can be expensive and not feasible.By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,190,724 to Chadwick discloses a shoestring retainer, U.S. Pat. No. 1,221,656 to Benson discloses a shoe-lace clasp, U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,177 to Jongejan discloses a shoelace retention device, U.S. Pat. No. 6,938,308 to Funk discloses a lace securing and adjusting device.        
Other attempts have been made to provide a device made of flexible material with hook and loop kind of fasteners but they have following limitations,
a. They require fastening or gluing them to shoe's tongue.
b. They do not stay on shoe or shoelaces and can be misplaced easily.
c. Their fastening mechanism interferes with shoelace knot tying process.
d. Their fastening mechanism can damage the shoelaces.
e. Shoelace knot can still get loose during regress sports activities like running or hiking.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,787 to Walls discloses a shoe lace knot securing device, U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,483 to Polk discloses a shoelace and tied knot securing apparatus, U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,590 to Malone discloses a lace wraps, U.S. Pat. No. 6,763,554 to Torrey discloses a self-engaging strap-form tie with special tab, U.S. Pat. No. 7,003,903 to Johnson discloses a pouch for concealing and containing shoelaces, U.S. Pat. No. 7,044,508 to Burns discloses a shoelace knot assisting device, U.S. Pat. No. 7,404,242 to Perler discloses a lace securing apparatus.
In this respect, the device of the present invention provides simple to use shoelace knot securing device that stays on shoelace without any gluing, keeps the knot secured even during regress sports activity such as running, hiking, soccer etc. and yet be cheaply manufactured and can be used with almost any kind of shoe that employs a lace as a closure device.